


Misconception

by EiswolfZero



Series: The Duo Before The Team [1]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mistakes were made, Misunderstandings, also there's Jeff, both are idiots, first meeting AU, no one likes Jeff, they're neighbors, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-30 13:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15097991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EiswolfZero/pseuds/EiswolfZero
Summary: Wally isn't sure what he should make of his new neighbor.Batflash First Meeting AU inspired by this prompt: “escaped to the laundry room to avoid hearing my roommates having extremely loud sex only to find you’re here doing the same thing”





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again guys!! And even better, the story is finished already!! Bad news is that only the first chapter has been beta read. So I'm not sure how fast I'll upload the second one  
> (BUT should the whole story suddenly get beta read then I plan to upload one chapter every day).
> 
> We've got 8 Chapters and not everyone is as short as this one.  
> Actually, there's a huge ass one too.

Wally finally managed to open the door, despite carrying way too much grocery bags, to the building he lived in.

He slipped through it quickly, to let it fall close behind him again, only to bump straight into someone, causing some of the groceries to tumble out of the bags.

Seeing how there was someone else with him using his speed was, sadly, out of the question. So Wally opted to watch his stuff slowly fall to the ground, knowing he could have prevented it.

“I’m sorry!”

Sighing, he looked up and blinked several times. Wally had never seen that guy before. While he didn't know everyone in the building he was pretty sure he would've remembered such a...pretty face.

“Here let me help you.”

The guy immediately bent down and picked up Wally's groceries. He looked a bit helpless when it came to handing it back.

“How about I carry that to your door?”

It could be a scam. The area he lived in wasn't exactly the nicest, even for Central but…

Smiling at the guy, Wally nodded. “Sure! Thanks!” With that he moved past the man and went up the stairs. “I've never seen you around before?” Wally asked back and turned somewhat to look at the guy trailing after him.

“I wouldn’t expect you to. I just moved in. I'm Bruce,” the guy introduced himself and Wally nodded in a friendly way. That explained Bruce's out of the air appearance.

“Ah, of course,” Wally chuckled. He felt bad for thinking the guy was a scam. “I’m Wally.”

Leaving the stairs on his floor, Wally walked towards his door, turning when he realized he had to get his keys out. Somehow.

Bruce was immediately there and took one of Wally's bags, smiling. “That's funny.”

“What is?” He asked while he fished out his keys and put them into the lock.

“We’re neighbors.”

Now that made Wally look at Bruce again. “You're the new guy! I should've made that leap,” he laughed, amused with himself.

“I am. You going to throw me a party?” Well, that almost sounded cheeky. But Wally felt more confused than anything else.

“Huh?”

“The food,” Bruce offered grinning. “It's so much. One could assume you're going to throw a party.”

“True,” Wally blushed and went back to his key, just to hide his face. “But it's just my weekly grocery shopping. In reality it was more like his almost daily grocery shopping but that was hardly information Bruce wanted or needed to hear.

“I was just joking,” Bruce chuckled and stared at Wally's back. Wally just knew, he could feel it.

Nodding instead of replying, Wally finally opened his door. “A second?” He asked back before he slipped into his flat and placed his bag in the kitchen.

He immediately returned to get the second bag and the groceries Bruce was still holding dutifully in front of his door.

“Thanks for the help,” Wally smiled as he took everything.

“You're welcome. It was my fault anyway.” Bruce replied good natured.

They looked at each other while Wally waited for the right amount of time to pass. Though he might have starred for a bit too long.

“Well..I'll put everything away now…,” he started and turned slowly to enter his flat again.

“It was nice to meet you.”

“Right back at you,” Wally replied when Bruce waved goodbye and the door fell shut.

Wally stood there for a moment, blinking several times.

Who would've thought such an attractive guy would move in here? Surely with that face Bruce could get some model job or something. _Anything_ that got him money. Not that Wally was going to complain.

Shaking his head, his light blush still present, Wally moved to the kitchen and placed the rest of the groceries next to his other bag.

He _almost_ put everything away for real but he actually felt quite hungry. No use in putting it away then. Instead Wally started to prepare and eat what could be eaten cold.

It was better this way anyway, since he was going to make a few rounds through Central.


	2. First Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isn't it nice to have lunch in public?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 and 3 have been beta-ed!  
> But I've decided, since I'm super excited about this that I'll upload every day a chapter now, betaed or not.

Lunch time. One of Wally's favorite times, besides work. Usually he would go, get some food and bring it back to his workplace. There he could eat it as fast as he wanted to, if no one else paid him a visit.

Usually he would do that, but it was raining outside and he couldn't really use his powers to get there dry. Or to keep his food dry.

So eating in public it was. Which meant acting slow. Bummer.

With a sigh he sat down.

He was halfway through his meal when someone sat down at his table. Not an uncommon thing since the place could get crammed and empty tables became rare.

What was surprising was that it was his newest neighbor. “Bruce?” Wally asked surprised. He hadn’t seen the other in a few days, despite living next to each other.

Then again moving in somewhere could be tedious.

“Hey Wally,” Bruce greeted him with a smile. “You don't mind. Do you?”

“Not at all. Be my guest.”

Bruce nodded and Wally continued eating. “Is the food here really so bad?” Bruce asked amused.

“What? Why?”

“You look kinda sad while eating. Or is it not about the food?”

“Oh..oh!,” Wally exclaimed. “The food is great! Don’t worry. I’m just sad that I can’t eat more of it.” What better way to go then the truth. And it usually was dorky enough to be passed up as Wally being just weird about food.

“You aren't even done yet,” Bruce looked at Wally's plate and tilted his head to the side. “And you're already sad about not eating more?”

Bruce seemed only mildly perturbed by this and more amused.

“Uh..yeah?”

Which earned Wally a chuckle. Bruce let it go after that and concentrated on his own meal.

They ate in peace while Wally snuck glances at Bruce, glad for his powers because that gave him enough time to be sneaky about it.

“Do I have something on my face?”

Or not. What the hell? He had made sure to only look when Bruce wasn't looking. Wally had been sure of it.

Turning slightly red, Wally shook his head and stuffed the last bite of his lunch into his mouth. Maybe it was time for a diversion.

“How come you're here?” Wally suddenly asked and Bruce appeared surprised.

“So I could get some food?” That sounded entirely too innocent. Bruce was making fun of him!

“Ha Ha. You know what I mean.”

“I know,” Bruce chuckled. “I had a job interview. On my way home it started to rain and I thought...well, why not get some food?”

That made sense and the universe could be this funny. That both of them would meet here.

“How’d it go? The interview I mean?” Wally asked curiously. Anyone who got a flat like his’ meant that that someone needed a job. Desperately.

Or that they were a speedster and couldn't save up money. Either worked.

Bruce just inclined his head while taking a small bite of his meal. “I think they'll call me..but then again maybe someone else is better suited.”

“Maybe…,” Wally echoed and smiled encouragingly. “Just hope for the best. The way you look right now? I would hire you.”

Did that sound weird? He wasn't so sure of it but the sudden look he got from Bruce made him kinda...flustered.

“So? What would you hire me for?” If asked what they were doing right now, Wally would've said that it sounded kinda like flirting. Or had the potential for it.

That hadn’t been his intention. He needed to stop reading into things too much. A curse when you got so much time as Wally did.

“I..uh...dunno. I don’t own a business.” Lame.

“And yet you would hire me. Thank you.” There was definitely held back laughter behind that sentence. There was no reading in too much into Bruce's expression now.

Wally cleared his throat and muttered an embarrassed “You’re welcome.” He didn't add more and pondered about leaving, even if he still got some time left.

It would be the sensible thing to do, other people wanted to eat in here too. Wally stood up and smiled somewhat at Bruce. “That was a nice lunch but I gotta get back to work, sorry.”

“There's no reason to apologize,” Bruce nodded. “Have a nice afternoon Wally.”

“You too...and good luck,” Wally added as an afterthought with a smile before he waved somewhat while leaving the place.


	3. First Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the greatest detective can make mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long ass chapter and what inspired this story. It's probably the longest or second to longest chapter in this!  
> Status: Beta read

Wally sighed. Why did Jeff, his other neighbor, have to be like this. It was late, he was supposed to sleep and he was meant to work tomorrow. But Jeff had decided it was time to get it on with...Wally didn't know who but what mattered was that they were loud.

Sure, the walls in this building weren't the best but this was ridiculous. No way was sex so good to be loud like this. Heck, even Bruce should be able to hear some of this. Right?

Then again Bruce might think Wally was being the one having weird, loud sex and that kinda bothered him.

Blinking up at his ceiling, Wally groaned and stood up. Now he would never fall asleep with that awkward thought in mind and the sounds in his flat.

He moved to gather his dirty clothes and put them in a basket while musing where that thought had come from. As if he wasn't allowed to have sex just because Bruce might hear.

Shaking his head Wally let go of that unnecessary thought.

After filling his basket Wally placed it at his door and put on some comfortable clothes. It might be late but that was no reason to go to the laundry room in just his underwear.

With that he took his basket and left his flat, scowling at Jeff’s door all the time because out here it was actually quiet.

He quickly left his floor and went downstairs.

The door to the laundry room was slightly ajar. So someone else might have a sleepless night as well.

Pushing it open, Wally stepped in and stopped short in his track, staring at the broad back that seemed oddly familiar. Sounds he had meant to escape by coming down here filled up the room.

Wally supposed it was a good thing that they weren't actually having sex. Yet.

“In the laundry room. Really?!”

The broad back stiffened and the sounds stopped and oops...had Wally said that out loud? His bad. Then again..it was probably for the best or someone might call him a creepy voyeur.

Should he leave?

Wally shook his head and started to put his laundry into the machine. Both of them had perfectly functional flats they could occupy.

Scowling, he didn't see the woman, the one from a floor up Wally was sure, leave and Bruce turn towards him.

But he did notice the pair of feet at his side and glanced upwards. Only to stare with wide eyes because Bruce hadn’t closed his shirt and wow..not only his face was nice to look at.

Furiously blushing, Wally hastily turned back to his laundry and punched it rather than shoving it in. “What? Are you mad I disturbed your...date?”

“Mhhh it's alright,” Bruce replied good naturally and with what sounded like a smile. There was some rustling sound and Wally figured Bruce started to close up his shirt.

Thank god.

Wally stood up when he was done and started the machine before slowly looking at Bruce, who was decent now. He was almost sad about it.

Almost.

“You look annoyed,” Bruce stated the obvious and tilted his head to the side, to which Wally just scoffed.

“Of course I’m annoyed. I need to work tomorrow but my other neighbor thought it would be a cool idea to have bad sex as loud as possible.”

One corner of Bruce's mouth twitched. Great. Did Bruce find that funny?

“You can tell that it's bad sex?”

Wally blinked several times before slapping his own face and groaning. Why did he stumble into situations like these all the time? He should've just put on the suit and gone out.

“It's not the first time Jeff has sex and trust me, one of them is faking it.”

Bruce hummed amused. “Maybe you should've found a date too.”

What? Did Bruce really suggest he needed to get laid? “I’m sorry I wasn't aware it was mutual hook up day.”

That earned him a small laugh while Bruce leaned against the machine, his hip dangerously close to pushing random buttons on it.

“Well, we can always hook up.”

Did...did he just hear that?! Turning red in record time, Wally didn't even find the words to decline or agree before Bruce continued.

“Relax,” he laughed. “though if you want you can come with me and we can have a drink.”

“What?” Wally finally croaked out. Was Bruce trying to hook up for real now or..

“I don’t have to be anywhere tomorrow and by the looks of it you're not going to get any sleep soon. So we might as well sit down and waste some time together?”

With talking or making out? What was Bruce saying?! Couldn't he clarify before Wally agreed to anything?

“What have you got to drink?” Wally finally asked, just when Bruce was about to fidget or something.

“Beer?”

“That doesn't really do it for me, I need unhealthy amounts of sugar. Some soda?” He tried to make the sugar thing sound like a joke but Wally might've been too nervous for that to work well.

But based on Bruce's expression the other seemed to enjoy himself, despite having been interrupted from getting it on.

“Sure, I'm pretty sure I got something like that in my fridge too.” Bruce nodded and pushed himself away from the machine and went to exit the laundry room. He briefly waited to check if Wally followed, which he did, and took the lead back to their floor.

It was eerily silent while they passed Jeff's door. Wally caught Bruce looking at it as well. Maybe he could go to bed now, no matter if he was doing his laundry or not.

He was about to open his mouth to inform Bruce when a muffed moan, probably quite loud in the flat could be heard.

Their eyes met and Bruce looked like laughing again while he unlocked his door. “You were right. It does sound like bad sex.” With that he entered his flat and waited for Wally to join.

Wally looked surprised at Bruce before he chuckled to himself, shook his head and walked inside.

Only to stop after a few steps. Everything was so...nice. “Wow,” Wally mumbled while Bruce gestured for him to sit down on the couch while he walked to the kitchen.

Looking around, Wally took everything in. The furniture looked expensive and new. He marveled at the couch and let his hand slide over the material.

His attention got pulled back to Bruce when the other handed him a glass of coke. “Thanks,” Wally nodded and immediately took a sip.

“Is everything alright?” Bruce asked while he sat down on the chair.

“Yeah...yeah. It's just..your flat looks really nice…” And Wally didn't mean to hint at anything but..it didn't look like a flat that belonged in this building with its worn out wall and the worn out furniture everyone seemed to have.

Except Bruce.

Bruce smiled at Wally. “Thanks. Most of the stuff is what I owned before and I had to part with so much…”

That Wally understood, even if Bruce could probably pay quite a few bills with just the couch alone. “You don't have to explain,” Wally butted in, slightly getting red. He hadn't meant to pry, he should've thought before blurting everything out. As usual.

“It’s alright,” Bruce shrugged and leaned back. He looked good in that chair.

Wally blinked and forced himself to focus on Bruce's face.

“I owned a company but it didn't go so well. I still owe people money but..it's not as bad as before.”

That would explain why Bruce sometimes looked or acted like someone who had money, as if it came naturally to him. Maybe he even grew up with money and now had to adjust to a new life style.

“I’m sorry to hear that but it's great how positive you still are,” Wally nodded. “Someone else might despair.”

“I’m a fighter, I guess.” Bruce said more into his bottle than to Wally. Almost as if that hadn’t been a reply for Wally.

Silence fell over them and Wally worked on his coke while still glancing around. Sure, everything looked new but rich people furniture always did. Forever. Right?

Or Bruce had really taken care of it. He could be the type for that, especially if it was the last thing left of his former life.

“I’d really like to kiss you.”

Wally's head snapped back so fast he feared he had used his powers but Bruce had his hand over his face. “W-”

“Sorry, it must be the alcohol.” Thought Bruce didn't really sound sorry. He sounded like many things but being sorry wasn't one of them. What with that rough, deep voice.

“Oh….” It wasn't like Wally was disappointed because of that. Back in the laundry room he had been glad that Bruce hadn’t asked him up here to hook up. This was just like getting whiplash. Nothing more.

Bruce had removed his hand from his face at some point and looked at Wally. “Unless you want to do that too...kiss me I mean,” a snort followed. “But you can't excuse that with alcohol.”

Blinking, Wally's face was red while he lifted his glass to make a point. “Sugar rush?”

That earned him a genuine laugh which made him feel accomplished all over and his blush creep down to his neck. He offered a small smile too as Bruce actually switched from the chair to the couch, sitting close enough that their legs touched.

They didn't wait for long and leaned towards the other until their lips met. At first it was just a simple kiss where Wally could taste the alcohol on the other's lips.

Bruce changed the pace soon enough from nothing to something that came dangerously close to making out.

Not that Wally minded. When their lips met he could taste more than just beer and he came to the conclusion that he liked it. Quite much.

One of his hands somehow found its way into Bruce's hair which earned him a grunt.

Wally immediately pulled away, bright as a tomato. “Ah sorry, I didn't mean t-”

His lips got captured again and this time it was Bruce whose hands got tangled in Wally's hair, pulling his head to the side so that it was tilted for better access.

Moaning, Wally felt disappointed when Bruce stopped kissing him and pulled away.

He didn't follow.

Bruce looked a bit sheepish, his mouth red and smiling. “Oops.”

“Tsk, as if you're sorry.” Wally murmured but had to clear his throat. How could Bruce manage to still look somewhat decent while Wally's ears were burning?

“You're really warm,” Bruce commented as he took one of Wally's hands, but Wally pulled away.

“Yeah well, you aren't exactly cool yourself.”

“A shame. I thought I was the coolest.”

Rolling with his eyes, Wally meant to reply but his stomach growled loudly enough to make both of them just look at the other.

“Really? You're hungry?” Bruce asked amused and snorted.

“Yeah well, usually I’m asleep so I can't get hungry. As it is I'm awake and me being awake equals to me being hungry.”

“That's a scientific fact?”

Clearing his throat again, Wally just smiled amused. Banter with Bruce was almost as fun as kissing the guy. “Of course.”

“If you want I can make you something real quick.”

“No!” Wally blurted out, red for different reasons now. “It's like..what, 2am? You're not going to cook for me at this hour. I'll just..Go back to my flat and see if I can still catch some sleep.”

Bruce just smiled at Wally and shook his head. “Sure. If you think he's done.”

Wally wasn't sure but he didn't want to owe Bruce some late night meal. Kissing had definitely been more fun.

He finished his coke and catched Bruce licking his lips from the corner of his eye. Wally put the glass on the coffee table and stood up. He tried to righten his hair somewhat with a hand but it was to no use.

Before he could open his mouth Bruce stood up as well and motioned for Wally to follow.

Doing so both of them came to a stop at the door and Bruce opened it for Wally. “Well..I'll see you around neighbor.” he smiled.

Wally smiled as well and nodded. “Good night Bruce.” With that he made the short way to his flat and glanced back just to see his neighbor's door closing.

Well...this had been one of the most exciting days since he lived here.

Not counting Flash business of course.


	4. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some questions may get answered, some new ones formed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The shortest of all chapters and the only one from Bruce's POV. 
> 
> Status: not beta read yet. Mistakes are my own. Sorry

Wally was flirting with the delivery guy. Again. At least whatever Wally would classify as flirting because it was...charming in its own way, if not a bit stupid.

Bruce listened to Wally receive _another_ package this _week._ When he had moved in it had been none to maybe one delivery a week but now...this was the third time.

Did Wally suspect something? If so he certainly masked it well. If Bruce didn't know better he would've taken Wally's character for genuine.

But Bruce knew better.

He couldn't hear exactly what they were talking about but Wally sounded annoyed. Maybe the delivery guy had been too obvious or had done something wrong?

Bruce could make out a following apology and a door closing after their bid each other goodbye.

Frowning he moved to his couch and sat down. Wally's file and everything he had gathered laid spread out on the coffee table. Despite all his efforts he still wasn't any closer to actual evidence that could get his red haired neighbor behind bars.

Wally was good.

But Bruce was better.

The other's flat was already bugged, an easy thing when Wally was constantly out. But he had yet to catch anything.

What really bugged him was that some of Wally's behavior didn't make sense. Not for a criminal and not for a random guy. Like when he got home exceptionally fast.

Was Wally allowed to leave earlier now and then? Because the system at the police station said differently. Maybe Wally cheated and let someone else clock him out.

And then there was the food. Huge amounts of it that Wally bought almost every day. Where did he put it? Surely he didn't eat it himself. Wally looked too much like being on the other side of gorging himself on food.

There was so much that didn't make sense and Bruce hated it. He massaged the space between his eyes and groaned. This should have been an easy stake out mission and now he was stuck in this city, living beside a criminal and trying to catch him.

Bruce needed to up his game so that he could go back.

Gotham needed him.


	5. First Comes First Serves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your typical bourning house. A classic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fair warning. The last chapter is around seven pages long (thought I'm thinking about splitting that one up). The rest are quiet short compared to that.
> 
> Status: not beta read

A house was burning.

That sucked.

A house was burning and all the residents were standing on the street.

That didn't suck.

What really made things weird was that Batman stood there too, his dark figure only illuminated from the fire.

Flash stood beside Bob the firefighter and looked confused at the imposing figure.

“One of your friends?” Bob asked him and Wally didn't dare to take his eyes off of the vigilante.

“Maybe? He never said hi.”

“How rude,” Bob added good naturally as his attention got drawn back to his colleagues. He had to coordinate, now that everything was ready.

Flash remained where he was, wary of the Dark Knights sudden appearance. Was he just passing through? And if so where was he going. Central wasn't really close to Gotham. He was far from home.

Wally contemplated approaching the Batman but a cry for help got everyone's attention.

Someone was still in the burning building. Not Batman faults if they hadn’t been able to call out for help earlier.

But they needed help now.

He almost had to smile when he saw Batman ready to act. There was really no need.

Without wasting more time, Wally ran past Batman and into the burning building. He slipped past falling debris and spitting flames, careful not to touch them. Just because they were in slow motion didn't mean they would burn any less.

There was no sign as to where to go to save the person but Wally had speed and momentum on his side. Searching the whole place was an easy feat.

It was a teenager. Lanky and scared.

Flash stopped in front of him and gave him a reassuring smile while offering a hand.

There wasn't really time for explanations or warnings so he simply picked up the young man and got out of there.

Stopping in front of the ambulance, Wally placed the teenager gently on the ground. “Everything alright..?”

“Johnny,” the boy introduced himself out of breathe. “I'm fine, thank you! For everything.”

Wally nodded at Johnny, glad to hear and see that he was fine. Patting the guys shoulder, Wally turned to see if Batman was still here.

He wasn't.

That was almost...disappointing. In a professional way. Wally only ever got to talk to the Rogues. One time Superman actually flew by but he had been too busy to make small talk.

Not that Batman would’ve provided more talking. The guy wasn't really a social being if what Wally knew about the Dark Knight was true.

But he was still intrigued as to why he was here. Maybe Batman was chasing a criminal from Gotham...Wally could help with that.

Not that there was a chance to make the offer. Batman obviously didn't want to talk to him.

He sighed and looked around. Everyone seemed to be safe and not too hurt. Batman had done a good job.

Wally rolled a shoulder and went over to the firefighters to offer his help.


	6. First Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce might regret some things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah yes, what exactly is going on
> 
> Status: not beta read

Batman was on his mind a lot after that. When Wally was working, doing laundry, when he was helping people as the Flash.

It was the worst when he put the suit on. Because he tried to look around as much as possible, hoping to spot the vigilante again.

It kept him from putting his focus to where it was needed.

At least he hadn’t wired or repaired a car wrong yet.

He was just glad when his shift finally ended. Wally said goodbye to his coworkers and stopped right outside the police station.

It had been raining all day but now it was pouring.

Looking around, Wally entertained the idea of speeding home. There weren't many people on the street but he still needed to be cautious.

Maybe he could walk a block or so. Or jog. He could always use the practice.

The door behind him opened and one of his coworkers ran by him in a hurry. “Now or never Wally!” She shouted at him with a laugh which made Wally grin.

“You're right. Bye!” He called out to her and received a hasty wave before she was gone around the corner.

Wally shook his head and made to jog around another corner so that he could zip home.

If Batman was still in Central then he was in for a bad night. This rain wouldn't let up soon but he doubted that it would keep Batman from..doing whatever he did in Central.

Maybe he had left again. As fast as he had appeared.

Too many possibilities. Wally hummed and came to an immediate stop just around the corner to his building.

Bruce was sitting on the stairs up to the building, wet and miserable looking. Had he seen Wally speed until that point? One could only hope that he didn't.

Nervous, confused and a tad bit concerned, Wally jogged up to him. “Hey Bruce,” Wally called out and came to a slow stop in front of the other.

Bruce looked up and pursed his lips. “Wally,” he greeted.

“You enjoying the rain?” Wally asked and moved past Bruce to get inside and out of the rain. Bruce stood up and followed right away.

“Oh yes. It looked lovely outside and I thought, why not forget my keys in my flat?”

Ah, that was the problem. Quite understandable.

“And the landlady?”

“Doesn't seem to be in. I tried, believe me.”

Nodding to himself he went to walk up the stairs with Bruce following behind. “Of course you can come in and get dry,” Wally smiled at Bruce who smiled back in return.

It was nice to know that their easy talking remained the same. Wally had feared for a few days that making out with Bruce would make things awkward. But life had gone on just as it had before with them being nice to each other like before.

Which meant lots of banter.

They arrived at Wally's flat and he opened the door. “In the bathroom should be enough towels to get you dry but….” Wally turned and eyed Bruce who just lifted an eyebrow at that.

“But?”

“I don’t think anything I own will fit you.” The wet look suited Bruce, with everything clinging to him. Bless him for wearing a white shirt. A classic.

Bruce just shook his head and pointed at the bathroom to confirm that it was indeed the bathroom. “Maybe some sweatpants but I’m not sure if I owe big ones…,” Wally mused while he nodded, leaving Bruce to dry himself.

He made sure that Bruce was busy in the bathroom and fled to his bedroom. There Wally used his speed to change his own wet clothes and get somewhat dry.

His hair continued to cling to his face but at least it wasn't dripping anymore.

He made his way to the kitchen. Did Bruce drink coffee? Probably. Wally had seen him once with a cup to go but it could’ve been something else.

He scratched his head and opted to just make some. For Bruce. Wally wasn't really the coffee type. Coffee was only in this flat because his guests preferred that over tea.

Huh...maybe he would drink some coffee too though. At least his sugar intake would increase with that.

“Thanks for letting me in,” Bruce said as he walked to the couch to sit down.

Wally nearly had a heart attack.

Bruce had shed his clothes, except for his briefs and simply put one of his bigger towels around the hips.

“You don't mind, do you? I was getting cold.” No. Wally really didn't mind. Who in their right mind would mind?

He must’ve stared longer than a second - sometimes Wally just lost track of the real world - because Bruce tilted his head. ”Wally?”

Wally made a noise and had to clear his throat once to try a second time. “Coffee?” Was all he could get out as he turned around, red from ear to ear.

“Coffee sounds wonderful.”

He just nodded, despite Bruce not seeing any of it, and continued to concentrate on making coffee. It wasn't really a task that required his attention but as of now everything was better suited to get his attention with that kind of distraction in his living room.

He took the cups of coffee and brought them to the coffee table, noting that Bruce was looking at said table in mild surprise.

And just like that it didn't matter that Bruce was sitting almost naked on his couch.

Instead he placed both cups on the table and took the letters, reminders to pay his bills, to put them somewhere else. For now.

The silence between them got awkward due to Wally's embarrassment.

“Problems...huh?” Bruce asked in a suddenly flat voice. Something in his eyes was strange to Wally.

“Yeah well, I wouldn't be living here if I was rich.” Wally didn't sit down and took to standing close to his window.

“But you've got a decent job, right? What was it? Mechanic?”

“Well, I'm just bad with money.”

“Is it gambling?”

Was it..

Was Bruce serious? Wally knew he looked like a dork but surely not like someone who lost his money with gambling.

His pouting must've been enough of an answer because something seemed to dawn on Bruce.

“It's all that food.”

Maybe Wally should throw Bruce out.

“You're weekly grocery shopping happens more often than weekly.”

Just to save his face. So that he didn't need to reply to these questions.

“Where do you put that much food anyway? You don't look like the amounts of food you buy.”

Yeah, well. Wally would've never guessed.

Silence. Again.

Wally watched the steam waft upwards from the coffee while he could feel Bruce's gaze on him. It wasn't wanted this time.

“Look..sorry.”

That got Wally's attention back to Bruce.

“It's not...my place to pry. You don't have to explain anything…”

Great. Now Wally felt bad about it because Bruce had opened up to him as well. Had told him where his nice furniture had come from.

But this was different.

This meant revealing a part of who he was and what he did. Or he could lie. But Bruce obviously observed him enough -was that creepy???- to know if he lied too badly.

“I...uh...some of it is for my...parents.” He wanted to say aunt and uncle but...if Bruce ever asked again and Wally revealed that they died then what? So his parents it was.

“Oh.”

Oh. As if it explained anything. Wally swallowed and tried to get rid of the dry feeling in his mouth and throat.

He watched Bruce reach for the coffee and take a sip. An appreciative nod followed and that seemed to be it.

Somehow he got the feeling that this wasn't it but it seemed like it.

It made his head hurt.

He slowly relaxed after that and actually sat down on the couch as well. As relaxed as he could get with Bruce like that beside him.

“How’s Jeff doing?” Bruce suddenly asked and looked at Wally. Amused.

Confused, he looked back at Bruce until it dawned on him. “Apparently quite well. He's finally getting some sleep.”

“Good for him.”

There was a moment where both just looked at each other until they chuckled good naturally. And just like that the earlier tension seemed to have never existed.

“You know,” Bruce started and held his cup between his hands, looking at the coffee in it. “I think I could’ve liked you very much. If things were different.”

That was a weird thing to say, weren’t they friends? Wally stared at Bruce's profile. “What do you mean?”

“I mean that I would've liked to spend more time with you. But...I’m moving again.”

Oh.

“Oh… Soon?” There wasn't really anything else to say to that. Bruce had his reasons and it wasn't like Wally had any say in it. But it was still..sad. Wally liked Bruce. It was fun talking to him.

Or making out with him but that wasn't really that common. Sadly.

“Probably,” Bruce nodded. “I don't have an exact date but I got a...job offer. As soon as they tell me I'll move.”

“That's...nice. Congratulations!” Wally smiled, even if it felt somewhat bittersweet. So Bruce would vanish overnight? “Where to?”

“Thanks.” Bruce shrugged as if he didn't know. “Probably back to Gotham, if I’m lucky.”

It didn't feel like the whole truth. As if Bruce knew exactly when and where but maybe Wally was just projecting. Thought he didn't know what. “Back home then, even better.”

Bruce nodded and only then looked at Wally. For a brief second it looked like Bruce was leaning in but it was gone just as fast.

He would have missed it, if it weren't for his speed. Bruce had said if things were different but moving away seemed like the only big issue here. What else was standing in the way off..liking each other?

Maybe Wally had been too weird with his mannerisms. He knew he could be a handful with all his weird behaviors.

Sighing, Wally turned his gaze to the floor. He could feel Bruce still looking at him but neither of them didn't do anything. Or say something.

Gone was the easy atmosphere between them.

“I'll see if the landlady is back,” Wally suddenly offered and jumped up. He didn't leave any room for protest and left Bruce alone for a moment.


	7. Interlude 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce's behavior just gets weirder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last short chapter - I've decided to split the last chapter in two because it's 9 pages long on its own  
> And if this one didn't answer one of the biggest questions then no worries, Wally will spell it out in the last one
> 
> status: not beta read

Wally closed the door behind him and turned to lock it up when he heard Bruce coming out if his flat. “Wally? A moment?”

Wally looked up and put his keys away. “Can this wait? I'm already late for work.” Of course he had still plenty of time.

Granted he could get away and use his powers.

“It's really important.”

Many things were but that didn't seem like the right reply. It wouldn't do to be..snarky. Salty? It wasn't like Bruce had broken up with him.

Bruce had merely warned him that their friendship wouldn't get anywhere. Easy.

With a sigh, Wally was about to reply when the delivery guy joined them as well. “What..again?” Wally wasn't really in the mood for this now but all he received was a sheepish smile while Bruce seemed to burn an imaginary hole into the guys head.

“Alright.” Wally ground out and took the package before turning to Bruce. “Just a second,” he promised before turning to his other neighbor’s door and start knocking. Loudly.

“Jeff!,” Wally called and knocked again, hoping it would annoy said inhabitant. “I’m done taking these packages for you. I know you're home. You just went to bed. Loudly I might add. So you either tell them your address or I'll leave these stupid packages in front of the door. Your choice!”

Silence followed and with a frown Wally placed the package on the floor and turned back to Bruce.

Or where Bruce had stood because Wally was all alone.

“Uh.. Bruce?” Wally called out confused and waited. No reply followed.

“But it was important?” He asked no one but himself while waiting a few more seconds. Apparently it wasn't that important. If Wally could be left behind like an idiot.

With a displeased hum Wally turned and made his way to work.


	8. First Interaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why can't it be a good old fashioned villain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh, there we go. Second to last!
> 
> status: not beta read

Never had his work dragged itself out that much. At some point Wally suspected time was actually running backwards.

His mind was constantly replaying this day’s morning. What did Bruce want to tell him? Something that was so important and couldn't wait but not important enough to stick around? Bruce hadn’t gotten a call, Wally would've heard that.

Occupied with knocking or not.

And the delivery guy hadn't stuck around like usual either. Thought that could be attributed to Bruce's weird reaction to him.

Wally would've run too if Bruce had ever looked at him like that. It just meant ultimate trouble or lecturing. He knew that without having ever witnessed it.

Sighing for what felt the millionth time this day, Wally was relieved when he could finally leave work.

He made a short trip to the grocery store before going home. If Bruce wasn’t there now then he would just go patrolling and Bruce could wait.

Wally wouldn't waste a day for someone if they disappeared on him like that.

Going inside his building he immediately knew that something was wrong. It wasn't unusual for him to be alone on his way to his flat but there was something in the air.

He stopped in front of his flat and hesitated. It was silly. Why wouldn't he go into his own home? He looked around once more, just in case.

There wasn't anything out of order. It was still as dirty as in the morning.

There really wasn’t anything to warrant this weird gut feeling. So Wally shook his head and entered his flat.

And stopped immediately because of the weird box in the middle of his living room. The dreadful feeling since he entered the building solidified and he could only stare.

A bomb.

Someone had put a bomb in his flat and..

To be honest Wally had no idea why or how or-

“You need to get out of here.” His groceries fell to the floor when someone put an arm around his middle and dragged him backwards out of the flat, despite his attempts to free himself.

“No, no, let me go there's a bomb!” Wally looked down and startled at the arm that was keeping him in place. It was clad in black and heavily armored. He had seen that gauntlet before.

“Batman, you gotta let me go!”

Only him. This could only happen to him. Of all the people in the city, Batman went out of his way and attempted to save the Flash.

“I found the bomb too late,” Batman replied and simply reinforced his grip around Wally's middle. “There's not much time left. You need to leave.”

Wally tried to get his feet firmly on the ground, to stop the other somehow. God this man was strong.

“No! You need to let me go. I can help. Just let me-”

“You're not a bomb specialist.” Batman said with such conviction Wally couldn't help but wonder if Batman had tried to find him. The Flash.

Or the vigilante had taken one look at him and thought ‘Nahh not that guy’. Which was mildly insulting.

“I can still help. Now let go!” Wally tried his best to slip away without his powers but he only managed because Batman had allowed him to.

“How?” Batman gritted out.

Instead of covering, Wally just looked at Batman. “Can you get the guy responsible?”

“What?” That clearly took Batman off guard.

“Can you find the guy? I can deal with the bomb but you have to deal with the one responsible.”

It was clear that Batman didn't have the slightest idea what he was talking about. Despite the mask. Wally felt bad for being a little smug about it but he liked to imagine that not many people could do that so easily.

“...yes,” came the lowly pressed reply and Wally smiled at the other.

“Good. How about we talk about this hero business afterwards?” Wally offered in good nature but it didn't really seem to affect Batman.

“The bomb-,”

“Oh, yeah. Sorry. I'm on my way!” With a smiling salute, Wally used his powers and zipped away. Within the next second he had changed into his suit and taken the bomb, it was surprisingly light, and made his way out if the street. Wally opted for the fastest route out of the city.

It sucked not knowing how strong the bomb was. Villains usually bragged about how many blocks they would destroy, but this? This was just an extremely light bomb. Besides Batman's reaction Wally had no clue what this thing could do.

Well, he wasn't one to take risks because as far as he could tell the ticking had speed up since he had taken it.

He made a mad dash away from the city and towards some woods. There he bee lined for a tree and used his speed to actually run up on it. On top of it Wally flung the box as hard as he could.

This caused the bomb to fly away pretty fast and far. Which was a good thing. It also made Wally fly over a few trees before he started to fall again. Which wasn't a good thing.

There was another tree coming within reach to slow down his fall when the bomb above him exploded.

The explosion was far stronger than Wally had predicted. The resulting heat wave slammed him into his intended target where he tumbled to the ground, hitting several branches along the way.

A few scratches here and there, something Wally could deal with. But there was a sickening crunch as his fall got abruptly stopped by the ground, face first. The sudden pain in his right leg stole his breath away and all Wally could do was just lie there and hope it would fade.

He didn't know how long it actually took him to start thinking through the fog of pain. It could’ve been seconds or minutes. After some time Wally tried to push himself into another position but his leg hurt even more and he had to stop moving.

Instead he lied down again and just...tried to take stock of his body.

There was no blood as far as he could tell, nothing more than the scratches. His back felt weird though. But he couldn't pinpoint why. That only left his leg.

Thankfully the bone hadn’t pierced the skin.

The only problem was that Wally needed to move and set it right before it healed. Something that was probably already happening.

With a huff, he meant to move again. If he could just roll onto his back, then he could sit up and look at his leg.

Wally didn't even make it to his side. Any jostling of the broken leg sent pain up his spine and he had to stop again.

What should he do? Panic flared up for a moment and Wally placed his face on the ground.

Sure, someone would come soon and check out the explosion. But he had never needed medical attention like this. What if he passed out and they removed his mask? He didn't want that.

He didn't want that.

But Wally had no choice, had he? Someone would find him and he would have to be grateful. If no one came he was just as boned. There was no way he could make his way back.

Wally tried to calm down and closed his eyes. The pain washed over him in pulsating waves as his body tried to heal.

He wasn't sure how long he lied there when the sound if an approaching...whatever it was came closer. It couldn't be a helicopter. What he heard weren't the sounds of blades.

It sounded like..jet engines.

Confused he opened his eyes, his sight obscured by some of the vegetation in front of his face and the tree tops above. But yeah. That was a jet hovering up there.

...cool.

Wally hadn’t known those existed already.

It wasn't long before someone dropped just out of it and Wally's body jerked with the need to catch them.

An unnecessary thing upon seeing Batman land a little bit away. Had he found the guy already?! How long had Wally been gone?

Batman was already kneeling in front of him and gently turned Wally over, which earned him a groan. “Ugh...my leg..,” Wally told the other who immediately looked at his legs.

“We'll deal with it, any other injuries?”

“You gotta break the leg again.”

Silence followed before Batman looked at the leg. “It's already healing?”

“Ya, fast at everything?” Wally offered a weak smile.

Batman nodded and moved  lower so that he could get a good grip on the leg. Without much of a warning it was broken again.

This time Wally couldn't help but scream while Batman almost threw himself on top of Wally to keep him from moving.

It took a few seconds for the blinding pain to ebb away, leaving the pulsating one behind. Wally felt exhausted.

“Thanks…,” Wally rasped out and took deep breaths while he closed his eyes.

“I’d like to look you over, back in Gotham.”

The words barely registered and Wally would’ve ignored them if it weren't for the hand on his shoulder, softly shaking him.

He opened his eyes again and blinked to get the blurry vision cleared up again. “Huh?”

Batman looked displeased. “I want to check you for injuries. And we need to talk.”

Oh. Right. Batman knew his identity now. Would that cause problems? Wally shrugged. He was just tired.

“Flash?...Wally?” So his shrug had only been in his head. Cool. Though something was nagging at the back of his mind. The way Batman said his name, his real name, seemed...familiar.

But Batman had never said his name before. Something didn't add up here.

Or he was getting delirious.

“‘'kay,” Wally agreed and let his eyes close again. He should probably be way more concerned about his situation but..he really didn't care right then. He just needed a nap.

He saw Batman nod and bend forward to actually pick him up.

Wally blacked out before he could even feel his injured leg dangle in the air.


	9. First End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce's thirst is incredible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there we go guys, the last one!
> 
> status: not beta read

There was something weird about slowly waking up. As if he had been under the effect of drugs, which was impossible. Narcotics didn't work on him.

What was even weirder was to wake up with a very high ceiling above him. Was he in a cave?

Wally groaned as he twitched and moved his hands and feet, followed up by arms and legs. Everything was kinda sore but manageable.

He nodded and made to sit up when someone cleared their throat beside him. Wally's head whipped to the side and he stared at the old man in front of him. The man looked like a dude from an old British movie.

“I am glad to see that you are awake. I take it that the pain has receded to a more bearable level?”

“I...guess…” Had it not been bearable before? It wasn't like as if this had been his first time to break a bone. And Wally was pretty sure he hadn’t passed out back then either.

“You had several burns on your backside. Master Bruce had to remove pieces of your suit from your skin.”

Wally could only stare at the man. Master Bruce?! Was that like...Batman's name? Did the guy just really reveal Batman's identity?

Confused he put a hand over his face and sighed. Batman’s name was Bruce? As in..as in his neighbor? That would explain the weird déjà vu he had had before passing out.

‘'Of course you must be hungry. I have received the information that you eat more than people usually eat so I took the liberty to prepare a few meals at once.”

The mention of food dragged Wally out of his thoughts and he stared at the man again. And then at the table behind him. It was full of food.

Wally immediately flushed when his stomach gurgled in response. “Thank...thank you..uh..”

“I apologize. I am Alfred Pennyworth but you may call me Alfred,” Alfred introduced himself with a nod.

Wally nodded back. “I..you can call me Wally. I guess.” One of Alfred’s eyebrows went up and he stepped to the side to let Wally focus on the food.

Which he was glad to do. He felt beyond starved and this new information- Bruce was Batman???! - came out of nowhere. But food. Food was safe and would sooth his aching body.

Wally made to stand up and when Alfred didn't interfere, he only seemed to keep watch, Wally continued. First he put all of his weight on his good leg before tentatively putting it on the recently mended one. Someone had put a brace on it and while it didn't feel exactly painless it was still alright. He would just refrain from putting too much weight on it.

Having that tested out, Wally moved to the table and looked at all the different meals. “Thank you! Really!” He said excited to Alfred and took the first bite. Just to see what kinda quality he would eat in a few seconds.

“Oh my god,” moaned Wally. “That's just...I think it's the best food I've ever eaten!” He didn't see Alfred’s head shake as he went straight into it, finishing most of these meals in seconds.

It didn't make him feel full or anywhere near satisfied but..this had been one of the best and biggest meals Wally ever had.

Content with that knowledge Wally moved back to the bed where he had woken up from and lied down on it again. His leg still needed some time to heal completely and it probably only felt this good because of the brace. It was a wonder that Alfred had let him stand up.

Or had he been out long enough for days to pass?! He doubted it. When he had said that Speedsters did everything fast then he meant it. Even being unconscious was being done fast forward.

He sighed and threw an arm over his face, effectively blocking out the cave.

Was this a..bat cave? Wally snorted for a moment and shook his head. Did that mean he was in Gotham now? Batman only operated in Gotham. Usually. When Batman didn't pretend to be some hot neighbor in a different city.

Thought he still didn't know if it actually was his neighbor or just a weird coincidence.

Granted, being Batman could be an actually problem in having a relationship and Bruce had lamented that things weren’t different.

He moved his arm and rubbed his face before putting his hand through his hair. Something felt weird about that.

Confused he looked at his hands and stared at them. Only to finally realize that he wasn't wearing his suit anymore.

Wally lifted himself up on his elbows and looked  down his body. He was wearing loose pants and a big ass shirt.

Right. Alfred had said something about removing pieces of his suit. It was probably too damaged to leave it on.

Falling back again, Wally took to staring at the cave ceiling. So someone had to change his clothes. Big deal...it kinda was. He should probably stop blushing before Alfred noticed.

“Wally.”

A familiar voice startled Wally out of his embarrassment. He turned his head and blinked as Batman, no Bruce, the cowl was down, walked towards him. And why hadn’t he seen it before?

They had the same body type. The same chin. Especially the chin, heck Wally had been up close with that mouth. Even the voice. Bruce didn't really talk any different except that he was not talking much as Batman. Thought the suit fitted him. He looked good in it.

“I do what?” Bruce asked amused when he came to a stop by the bed. There Bruce placed his hands on the edge of it and looked at Wally.

“Did...did I say that last bit out loud?”

“The last bit? So there's more?”

Bruce didn't seem to take it too badly while Wally tried to match his hair color. He chose to not elaborate on that question.

They looked at each other before Bruce looked from Wally's head to his legs and back again. “How are you feeling?”

“Good,” replied Wally a bit too fast. He cleared his throat and made to sit up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, so that he could face the other. Bruce merrily lifted his hands to allow Wally the room he needed to move.

And then he placed them back again, on either side of Wally.

Bruce was really close.

“Body...body's aching a bit but nothing I can’t handle. My leg’s still...weak I guess. Probably shouldn't run back to Central.”

Bruce nodded along while he kept looking at Wally's face. It was kinda unnerving.

“I called your work,” Bruce began. “And told them you couldn't come today. You were kind of traumatized by the bomb in your flat and needed a day or so to recuperate. They understood.”

Oh. Great. It was..nice that Bruce had taken care of that. Thought now he had to play the scared guy at work. “...thanks.”

“You can also stay the weekend so that your leg can heal. I have enough rooms to spare.”

Wally blinked before smiling slightly. “Right. ‘Master’ Bruce?”

Bruce just rolled his eyes. “You'll see later when we're getting upstairs.”

So he wouldn't get answers now. That was alright. As long as he would get them later.

Wally glanced down at the bat symbol on Bruce's chest before looking up again. Bruce leaned in slightly and Wally felt the urge to do the same. But there was something else to deal with first.

“So..is this one of those if things were different?”

Bruce didn't exactly groan but Wally felt he was close to it.

“Yes,” Bruce replied with a nod but didn't lean back again. “It was.”

“You said things though. As in multiple.”

“...the distance. But since you can cross it in seconds…”

No, no. There was something else. There had been something else. Wally could feel it.

He almost gave up on it. Almost crossed the last bit of distance between them when it finally hit.

“You thought I was the criminal!” Wally burst out surprised and looked shocked at Bruce.

Bruce who was staring back equally surprised. At first no one said anything until Bruce really sighed. “Everyone can have a lapse of judgment.”

“Aren't you like..this really good detective? As in Batman is?”

“The evidence had been tampered with. Leads led to you.”

“And then you made out with me. Is that..a thing you do or…”

“No it isn't. I figured things weren't adding up and I looked into other directions. I don’t kiss suspects.”

U-hu. Somehow Wally thought that Bruce was lying. A tiny bit. But he wouldn't hold it against him. At least not too much.

“Can I please kiss you now?” Bruce asked and leaned in just a bit more. Wally could feel the others breath on his face.

“I'm sorry, I can't.”

Bruce seemed to freeze up and slowly leaned back again. “Why?”

Wally stared at Bruce and shook his head. “I have to marry Alfred now.”

Alfred, who had been slowly cleaning up the table froze up too and the resulting silence was heavy.

“What?” Bruce bit out confused.

“Have you ever eaten anything this man cooks? It's a match made in heaven. He can cook and I can eat. Surely you can see the r-”

Bruce didn't let him finished and simply kissed him then. Wally's face was held steady by too large hands on either side of his face while he welcomed Bruce’s tongue with his own. During all of it Wally giggled, quite amused by the reaction he had gotten out of this.

It soon turned into moans when Bruce fisted one of his hands into Wally's hair, pulling slightly.

He put both of his legs around the others waist and let Bruce lean more into him. Any more and Wally would lie on his back.

“Alfre-”

“I swear if you-”

Wally silenced Bruce with a kiss and pulled back to look at him. “We gotta be decent,” he whispered with a small smile. This time he really hadn’t meant to aggravate Bruce.

“Alfred knows when to make himself scarce.”

That seemed to be it.

Bruce kissed Wally again and actually pushed him back onto the small medical bed, pressing himself onto Wally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be honest with you, I have an idea for a sequel in which they try to recruit the other's for the Justice League.  
> While also being in a relationship.
> 
> Hope you liked this one!

**Author's Note:**

> ;)


End file.
